Hunting for Sydney
by mychakk
Summary: How far, do you think, will Nigel go for Sydney? Read and find out. A drabble.


_This is my first attempt at humor ever. Probably failed, so be warned. _

_It's a short drabble exploring how far will Nigel go for his Sydney. _

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **Ladies and gentlemen, I own Nigel. Yes, that's true he's mine! But I don't own Sydney. She is too good for me (or anyone else) to be mine/theirs. But really who wants Sydney when they can… have… Nige… Oh, hi Syd… I mean Professor Fox! …What? I can't own Nigel? Why?! … YOU own him! Oh, well then I won't interfere. And thus,** I do not own anything. **(Not even the sweet Englishman…)

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hunting for Sydney**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Run,__ puff, Bailey, run!_ Screamed the Englishman at himself urging his already painful feet to move faster. He didn't believe it was possible to do so, but he willed himself to try.

_A little to the left,__ huff, and now on the right, puff, – Yes! I managed to, huff, sidestep it_. He had been trying to reach his destination for the last fifteen minutes and still couldn't even see it. _The clock is ticking!_

He kept on running, thanking silently for all the flights with Syd during their hunts. _A little whirl, then dodge, and - _he will manage, he had to, and thus he tried to do his best. – _Yes! Another one side-stepped! And now, where is it? I've seen it somewhere here, earlier! _He was starting to get a bit desperate. He promised Sydney he will get it and now he couldn't find it. He can't let her down, she trusts him! Everything depends on him! _Where is it?!_

He ran a bit more then turned left barely slowing down. So far, there weren't many traps to overcome, but he didn't except for it to be like this for long. There were _always_ traps on their missions, even (or especially!) when he went alone. But he will cope, just like always, he will grind his teeth and do what he's supposed to do, for Sydney's sake.

He turned left and prepared for a maniacal dash. _Oops, a trap! _Yes, nothing ever seemed to go easy for the Englishma- _Nonononono! I won't be able to stop! _ He braced himself for the upcoming impact, silently praying for Sydney to forgive him, when he noticed a small passage he could go into. _Too high! It's too high!_ He panicked then shut his eyes tightly muttering "what's the heck!"and jumping toward the passage. He surprised himself with his precise and strength, but didn't have time to dwell on it. He managed to squeeze and roll onto the other side then he scrambled to his feet never stopping his madman's like pace a cross the pathway.

_Another trap__ - check, more to go! _ He thought turning right. _Oops! Jump, Nige! _He preformed and acrobatic whirl then dodged more traps on his way. _Where was it? Where was it?! _ He risked glancing at his watch to check the time. _What?! She's gonna kill me! _ He whined and for the hundredth time urged his legs to move. He turned another corner and-

_There it is!_ He stopped unconsciously and watched it with wide eyes. The relief was spreading over his body. He did it. _Finally!_ He reached what he was looking for. He accomplished his mission. Alone!

A horn of a car brought him back to the reality and he moved again crossing the road separating him from his destined place. He didn't notice the upcoming car and when another horn was heard it only increased the adrenaline bumping in his veins. He jumped over the mask instinctively and rolled over it narrowly missed being overrun, then he shot up for the doors.

He didn't have time to be surprised at his sudden coordination, but quickly got inside, closed the doors behind him, and sacked with relief. He huffed and puffed like an old locomotive, but the feeling of accomplishment was much more overwhelming for him to feel any tiredness. He turned around with a silly smile on his face, only to be met with a risen eyebrow of a very old, Victorian looking lady standing behind the counter. He managed another smile this one a bit shaky and uneasy, and walked toward her.

"Um…"

"What can I do for you, lad?" asked the woman eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ah…well… um…" Nigel stammered turning a very interesting shade of red, his eyes looking everywhere but at the old lady. Then he blurted "One bottle of Midol and two packages of pads, please."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**THE END**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So, how was it? **

If you don't know what _**Midol**_ is then it's an over-the-counter medication indicated for menstrual cramping and other effects related to premenstrual syndrome and menstruation. (from Wikipedia DOT com)

I also might be exploring this plotline (with this kind of… trouble ;) for Sydney and Nigel) in another more sappy fic. But I'm not sure when I'll have some time to write it down.

Anyway, Have a nice day! And drop me line how did I do with this story.


End file.
